When images from multiple digital projectors are overlapped, images may not appear uniform because the brightness in the overlap, referred to as a blend zone, is higher than that in the areas where only one projector is forming the image. The overlap is referred to as a blend zone as the images from each of the projectors are blended together in the blend zone. Image brightness in blend zones is often managed through a combination of electronic and optical blending. In optical blending optical elements (such as filters) are used to adjust the brightness of each image. In electronic blending, the brightness of each image is adjusted so that when overlapped a constant brightness is presented to the viewer across the overlap region. Unfortunately, with electronic blending it is possible that a viewer's eyes, when moving (e.g. saccading) quickly across the blend region, see bands of brightness and/or darkness and/or colors. These blend zone artifacts distract from the image and reveal the multiple projectors used to construct the final image.